A Second Chance
by Walker2017
Summary: What if Oberyn killed The Mountain? What if Tyrion was set free? What if one fatal accident never occurred? Tyrion Lannister has been set free from being accused of a crime he didn't commit. How will he react to the events that begin to unfold as the consequences come after him? Set in an AU where Tyrion doesn't lose the trial by combat.


Chapter 1

He did it. That big headed idiot was about to kill _the mountain._ Oberyn Martell had his long wooden spear with a pointed, jagged blade at the end, pointed at The Mountain's throat. The mountain was on the floor, groaning in pain.

"SAY IT!" Oberyn demanded. "TELL ME! YOU R***D HER! YOU MURDERED HER! YOU KILLED HER CHILDREN!" He was referring to Oberyn's sister, Elia.

"YOU R***D HER! YOU MURDERED HER! YOU KILLED HER CHILDREN" Oberyn was snarling in anger.

"I... I r***d her. I murdered h...her. I... killed her children" Gregor managed. Oberyn breathed a giant sigh and grabbed The Mountain by the head and hoisted it up to show to the audience.

"Say it again. Louder, for everyone to hear" He told Gregor.

"I...I r***d her. I murdered her. I killed her-" But before Gregor could finish his sentence, Oberyn shoved the tip of his spear into the base of The Mountain's back, It turned out Oberyn was very good at removing armour in a short amount of time. The spear went through the giant's back and it escaped out of his chest while blood sprayed everywhere. Gregor's body went limp and he slumped to the ground. Oberyn pulled out his spear and stood on the dead man's body.

Tyrion Lannister had his hands clenched making his skin go white the whole time the fight went on. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that things were going to go wrong. But it didn't. When The mountain was killed, two people came to take his body away. But the giant was too big for the two of them so they needed another two to drag him away, leaving a river of blood leading to The Mountain.

"Well there you go, I'm innocent let me free!" Tyrion told the guard to his right.

"Not yet, imp" The guard told Tyrion. "You're going to be held inside your cell until we free you" Tyrion didn't care, he was going to be free. But even though he was free, he knew Cercei would never forget that he killed King Joffrey. Or at least she thinks he killed him. Plus Shae would never forgive him for sending her to Essos.

"Come on, dwarf" The guard told him, grabbing Tyrion by the shoulder and pushing him away from Oberyn who was still cheering for himself and shouting.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister's eyes had just adjusted to the darkness that engulfed him inside the small space of his cell. The smell of his own excrement and... Other's excrement filled Tyrion's nose making his eyes sting. Suddenly, the door to his cell swung open with a loud groan and light seeped in and Tyrion had to cover his eyes until they adjusted. Standing in the door was Oberyn Martell.

"Did you get your revenge?" Tyrion asked the Dornish prince.

"People say that when you seek revenge, it won't give you satisfaction, but you know what?" Oberyn replied. "It felt amazing to kill the man who killed Elia" Tyrion grinned as Oberyn produced a bottle of dark liquid and handed it to him. Tyrion observed the drink.

"Wine?" he asked. Oberyn nodded and Tyrion pulled off the stopper, taking a huge gulp of the drink.

"Gods, it feels good to have wine again" Tyrion told the prince. He handed Oberyn the bottle and he took a big gulp. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you something" Oberyn started " I may have killed the person who murdered Elia. But I haven't killed everyone responsible"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Although Tyrion knew exactly what that meant.

"As I told you before, The mountain killed my sister but your father gave the order, and I intend to do Elia justice"

* * *

Tyrion was jolted awake to the sound of the door to his cell opening again. Two guards came inside, one held an iron ring with keys around it.

"You're a free man now" one guard told Tyrion, the one with the keys came and unlocked the shackles around his wrists. The cool metal had rubbed against him and his now free wrists stung in the open air. The guards led him to his old chambers where his brother, Jamie sat on his bed.

"Comfy bed" Jamie remarked. "I think I might request one like yours"

"Trust me it got old fast" Tyrion told his brother. Jamie smiled.

"It's good to see you out of that hole in the ground brother" Jamie said. "I'm not hugging you though until you get a bath" Tyrion returned the smile and reached for some wine that had been placed on his table.

"Any news on Sansa?" Tyrion asked Jamie. He shook his head.

"None yet, we think that she has probably left King's Landing" Jamie told him.

"Sansa's smart, she's probably on the other end of the world if she killed Joffrey"

"You think she did?"

"Of course not" Tyrion told his brother "She's smart, but not smart enough to kill a king" After a long pause, Jamie piped up.

"Cercei's not happy"

"When is she ever happy?" Tyrion joked. Jamie chuckled lightly.

"Well, I had best get going, need to check she's not plotting to kill you"

"Thank you, Jamie for supporting me" Tyrion told his brother.

"Any time, brother" He replied. And with that Jamie left. Leaving Tyrion alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **And that's a chapter! I hope you liked it and if you want to see more (because I'm undecided whether to continue or not) please leave a review telling me you want more. :)**


End file.
